The present invention pertains to a device for transferring articles arriving on a circulating endless delivery belt in transverse rows, especially confectionery goods, such as chocolate bars or wafers, pralines, etc., to at least two processing sites.
Transport systems of the type where a delivery belt is followed by a continuous transport belt operating at the same height and in the same direction, have been known. Typically, the delivery belt has a beak at its end which can be pivoted downward for conveying arriving objects to a removal belt arranged at a lower level. Also, feelers are provided which control the pivoting of the beak as a function of the objects arriving on the delivery belt. However, systems of this type have the disadvantage of taking up a large amount of space because of their complex structure. The large space occupied by such a transport system greatly interferes with the setting up of the system in a manufacturing area. In order to transfer the parts arriving on the delivery belt to the removal belt, it is necessary to provide a frame, carriage or the like which is movable in the direction of the feed belt. Furthermore, controlling such a system requires a multiple-controlled, complicated drive system.
The goal of the present invention is to simplify such transport systems and create a transfer device capable of being produced with low construction complexity, and simply converted at any time to the respective operating conditions.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved by providing a transfer belt of variable positions between the beak of the delivery belt, in its lower pivot position, and the removal belt. The transfer belt on its side facing away from the transfer site is pivotable back and forth around an axis lying in the plane of the removal belt between the delivery plane of the downward-pivoted beak and the delivery plane of the removal belt. Thus, the transfer belt with the aid of feelers, can take off certain transverse rows of articles from the delivery belt with its beak pivoted downward, and transfer them to the removal belt.
The transfer belt of the present invention includes a U-shaped transport cloth placed around a belt holder supported so as to be pivotable at one end. The belt holder is provided on one end with a tensile spring and on the other end with a stop, movable back and forth within the belt plane and in the transport direction. A drive is provided with the stop and the belt holder. In the transfer position of the upwardly pivoted belt holder, the spring pulls back the stop, which acts as a counter-holder for the articles, and the transport cloth is pulled against the spring action at a speed equal to that of the delivery belt. After the transfer belt receives the articles, the spring tension makes the stop and the transport cloth stand still in order to pivot the belt holder in the transfer position which is downward into the plane of the removal belt. Thereafter, the spring tension causes the stop to move forward and function as a pusher for transferring the articles to the removal belt.
However, it is also possible to form the transfer belt from an endless belt with a reversible drive. The transfer belt travels over the belt holder, supported on one side, and can be pivoted back and forth between the take-off side and the release side. The transport belt in accordance with the present invention is included in the feeler control loop of the overall control system, and operates synchronously with the feed belt.
It is also possible to design a system in accordance with the present invention in such a manner that the removal belt operates above the plane of the feed belt, and correspondingly the pivotable beaks of the feed belt are pivotable upward and the transfer belt with its drive is correspondingly arranged above the plane of the feed belt or transfer belt.
The device in accordance with the invention has a further advantage in that the transfer belt with its drive and the necessary control devices forms an independent system which can be connected into a break in a conveyor transport line. The present invention allows for placement of the transfer device at the point of delivery of the articles at the appropriate sites where further processing require it.